1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scissors gear, particularly a scissors gear that effectively reduces vibration and noise using a damping force of oil.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a gear assembly is a device that smoothly transmits rotational power using two gears engaged with each other and has been widely used because of high durability and a property of smooth power transmission. However, backlash should be provided for smooth engagement of the teeth of the two gears and rattling is generated by collision of the teeth due to the backlash while the gears rotate.
Scissors gears have been used to reduce the rattling. The scissors gear is applied to a driving gear or a driven gear and one gear is connected with the other gear by a scissors spring. Accordingly, when the teeth of a counterpart gear are engaged with the scissors gear, the teeth of the scissor gear are engaged with the teeth of the counterpart gear like scissors, such that backlash is removed and operational noise of the gears is reduced.
However, since two separate gears are connected only by a spring in scissors gears in the related art, they have a limit in achieving stable and excellent dynamic properties and reducing operational noise of the gears correspondingly.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.